


Brother

by AlElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlElizabeth/pseuds/AlElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Season 10, Episode 5 "Fan Fiction". What Maeve said really disturbed Sam and Dean tries to comfort his sibling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

Dean stared at the fake amulet hanging from the Impala's rearview mirror for a long moment, smiling to himself.

It had been oddly refreshing to see their story told in such a unique way, even if it did involve robots and him and Cas as a couple but, whatever, artistic license and all that. What really had an impact on Dean however was how it served to remind him of the bond he had with his brother.

Sure, he and Sam had been doing a lot better together then they had in a long time but to once again be reminded of their origins, of everything they had been through together, well, that struck a chord in the eldest Winchester.

Dean glanced at Sam from the corner of his eye, about to say something sappy maybe, as a result of his good mood but paused.

Sam wasn't smiling. Instead, his brow was furrowed in concentration and his green eyes were just a little too bright.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, "You alright?"

His brother looked up, his expression surprised as though he had only then just realized Dean was in the car with him.

"We should have done something, Dean," Sam muttered morosely, confusing his older brother.

"Uh… about what? We killed Calliope. Do you mean the play? I didn't think it was half-bad once it got go-" Dean began but Sam interrupted him.

"Adam," Sam said sharply, startling Dean, "Maeve's right. He's still down there. In the Cage."

Dean frowned. He had heard that girl's comment about their younger brother as well, the almost callous way she had told them about Adam, casually, as though she were talking about the weather.

"Aw Sam-" Dean tried to say something comforting to his brother but he was interrupted again.

His sibling looked at him, his green eyes wet, "We didn't do anything! And we knew… I knew… he was still there…"

Dean bit his lip, not speaking for a long moment.

"Sam," he finally answered, "It's not like we left him there on purpose. We had our own shit to deal with, remember?"

Dean thought back to when Sam had miraculously been resurrected, without a soul, and then the wall Death had put up had been destroy and Sam's memories of Hell had plagued him for months, and then there had been the Leviathans and the Trials and Abaddon… they just didn't have the time to think about Adam, really, not because they didn't want to, but because they had so much to deal with already.

"He's been down there for five years, Dean," Sam said softly and the older brother cringed.

"We can't do anything, Sammy," he told his younger sibling, "He's been down there too long."

Dean felt guilt welling up in his chest. He should have done something to help Adam, he could have, but he hadn't. When Death had told him he could only save one brother he should have argued, demanded that both be brought back. Adam hadn't done anything to deserve going to Hell and Dean had known it but he had only been thinking of Sam.

Glancing at his brother, Dean could see guilt clear on his face and he knew that Sam felt he should have done something to help Adam as well.

Dean truly didn't know what to say. But he couldn't stand the ashamed expression on his brother's face.

"Maybe…" Dean began, hesitantly because he didn't want to get Sam's hopes up, "Maybe we can ask Cas about it. Maybe he'll know a way to get Adam back."

Sam looked up and nodded, "Okay."

Dean gave his brother a wan smile and reached over to turn on the radio, sighing when the Hollies 'He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother' began playing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic I write after Maeve's nonchalant comment about Adam in "Fan Fiction".


End file.
